Exercise machines for providing stair-climbing exercises such as U.S. Pat. No. 783,769, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,215, U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,466, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,195, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,136, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,759, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20120238409 are known.